A time delay fuse is a type of fuse that is designed to allow temporary and harmless currents to pass therethrough without triggering (i.e. opening) the fuse. The fuse is nevertheless operable to open if subjected to sustained overloads or excessive short circuit conditions. Time delay fuses are typically used in circuits subject to temporary transients such as motor starting currents.
The present invention relates to an improved time delay fuse having indicator/actuator means for indicating a triggered (open) fuse.